Filthy
by DiaMonddoArt
Summary: His words are heavy and thick his eyes pierce into me. Rated M for language Warning: contains child abuse and graphic content
1. Chapter 1

"He holds me down , my side and anus bleed out. His words are heavy and thick , his eyes pierce into me. He traces my scars with his tongue. I can taste the vomit in my mouth. Tears prick in my eyes. The pain grows in my lower back. His penis deep in side me. I cringe as his hands slither around my own. Blood flows beneath me. I am bleeding. I am helpless. I am hopeless. Help Me . My screams come out muffled and timid. I am no one. He whispers words that tear into my spine i rattle the cuffs that hold me down. " Wallace " he says with the tongue of a snake. His right hand rests on my back. The putrid smell of cum sticks to my finger tips and rolls out my mouth. " listens to me when i'm talking to you boy " "yes father" i say as dirt corrodes my esophagus. Jet black oil seeping out my nostrils.


	2. Chapter 2

Violent words erupt from his mouth. I lay there silently on the kitchen floor. Poisonous venom flows from his pores. I whimper in the dark. My hair in his fists. My head on the ground. Crashes muffled by anger and rage. I feel warm liquid seep from my scull. The vomit that comes out my mouth is rotten and rusty. His slick black shoes collide with my torso with repetition. They stain my skin with permanent ink.


	3. Chapter 3

My spirit is tarnished I'm covered in shame I drown in the Black sea. I can't tell a soul about about what i try so hard to let go they'd never believe me they must never know. I almost confessed my sin, but the fear swallowed me whole, the bird in spring awakes in the night , he questions my trust he stare in my eyes. this bird is my friend. so small and fragile he will surely die the one i call father will skin him alive there is no where to hide there is no escape from the night it eats my soul it is my comfort i am alone. "wally?" i blink, am i hearing things? "wally" "hmm?" i turn my head towards the noise he's standing next to me with with a worried glare how long has he been there? " oh hey Rob sorry i didn't hear you", " obviously, you okay?", "Oh yeah yeah i'm fine" "you sure?" ,"yeah" i give him a reassuring smile "okay" he smiles back. He doesn't believe me, not one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

My heart cries as i lay here wondering why, this sin is to much my shame is unbearable My thoughts consume me as i pester on with my fears and worries why must I go on. The loneliness I feel is one compared to no one My smiles are forced and fake as I leave my world turns to gray I am his bastard child, I am his whore, I am his toy, I am his slave, I am his wife my worth is nothing more then dust . I am worthless. My mind is dead my eyes are bleeding my soul is shattered my body is weeping.  
>Whats wrong they ask with high pitched voices that blur into time my vision can not hold an image my voice is weak and shallow. "Nothing" nothing nothing nothing. Everything. They ask me questions i can not answer.<p>

"Cookies are done" I blink and stare up at the gleeful martian, she smiles at me. I 'smile' back.  
>She places a plate full of chocolate chip in front of me " Thanks ,gorgeous" I flirt lamely, attempting to hiding the weakness in my voice.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The door knob turns,I lay down in a false slumber his hooves silently enter. My heart stops as the door locks. His claws hold me down my panicked shouts heard by no one, the liquor in his breathe it burns in my nose his whispers haunt me. His hands slide past my wast and smudge the color off my skin. I lay on my stomach he cares not, he tears at my pride with his unwanted stares and thoughts his sour tongue slides against my spine, burning acid decays mine. I can not speak as i choke my mouth full of guts my eyes covered with stickers of lost time He calls me his He says "You are mine". The pillow gave me rashes He gave me marks they lay against my body as I hang onto the sheets finding nothing else to grip as i move across the bedding my body goes limp.

He sits up,I hear his belt buckle rattle I lay there like stone my body aches, He leaves me to die. As he leaves the room I see her near she peeks through the corner she was once my loving mother. The door gently opens,she softly approaches to my bed i was 7 i am dead. she drapes a blanket over my flesh she cradles my head she touches my chest she whispers sweet things to me she says " i care" her blonde hair over her shoulder swift and fair her arms around me her frame against mine she kisses me softly she says she is mine.

My eyes open, my ceiling in full view. "It was just a dream..." I say to my self in an ached cry I turn to my side even though it hurts I can not bare to look at him. He lays there next to me without a care he stained my skin red the scarlet that we share my stomach turns,To much that I can not bare I feel his tentacles against my thigh. I wish so much to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorrow fills my souls as i sit there and stare at them, his arm around her waist. I bite my lip, they're lips collide, my heart drowns in a burning ache for her. Her blonde hair flows perfectly to her side, her sweet laughter fills the room, my hands shake, I long for her touch, my soul aches for her kiss. "I love you" my heart dies as the words leave her lips into his ear, he repeats the same to her. My soul bleeds with every movement I make.

"whats the matter kid dork? cat got your tongue?" She say with a smirk  
>"hmm?", "She asked you a question", "who?", "Megann <em>stupid"<em> She replies coldly,_ "Oh_ ... sorry"  
>"Its okay" the martian replies with no hesitation and a smile<p>

"I just wanted to know if you were hungry", "oh yeah starved" she smiles once more and begins to make another batch of cookies.  
>I stare again at the two blondes<br>Tom caresses her cheek with his right hands.

"Wally..." My head turns to see robin next to me  
>"yeah rob?"<p>

" whats wrong" "nothing".

" why do you keep lying to me", " i'm not".

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: I know its short and all but I'm new at this okay? by the way tom is artemis's boyfriend in this and they are the two blondes, Tom wears a blue costume and cowl and his power is flying/throwing blue disks/ and random crap like that. He is a 'superhero' and his name is blue shadow. hope that clarifies any questions about this 'chapter' and if you have anymore feel free to ask in the reviews and i will answer them as soon as I can :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: this 'scene' if you want to call it that is in the 'mount' and in 'his' room, If you have any questions feel free to ask me in the reviews and i'll do my best to answer them.**

* * *

><p>My heart screams<br>when i'm near her, I quiver from her every touch the way her breath stings my skin i head towards the door holding it all in. The silence crawls through every corner my back against the wall my shoulders shake my eyes burn.

Like when a faucet is turned on the drips of water flow from my eyes I gasp for breath, her touch, her stares, her lips,her eyes, i become weak as I slither to the ground and hug me knees I can taste the salt in my throat my eyes are swollen and red my lungs struggle to breathe, my tears burn down my skin as I bury my face in my knees, but the tears I cry are not transparent they are oily slugs polluted with chemicals and stained with cum and blood. My screams echo through the halls of my home I feel his fingers slither through my clothes, She could never _love_ me.

"Your _filthy _" shut up "why would any one _love_ you?" Shut Up, I press my hands to my ears trying to block the voices.  
>I itch and ache everywhere, His words turn my brain to mush with every out burst.<p>

I stand up quickly and head towards the bathroom.

I lock the door behind me and begin to shed my clothes, I quickly scurry into the shower and turn the water on.

.

.

The ice water refreshes my skin, I can see my reflection in the glass .I cringe.

I attempt to wash the _muck_ from my skin, It gets darker, I scrub hastily.  
>My nails digging into my flesh, I tear at the tainted skin,the soap stings.<p>

Blood drips from my hands. I bite my lip. "you're _disgusting _". I can hear them whispering, his hand slithers down my thigh, the ice water scratches at my skin, my anxious eyes scurry around the room, my lips are swollen from the constant biting.

"whats wrong with me?" I whisper, my voice rasp. I sigh shakily through my nose, as I cover my _laurel green_ eyes with my palms rubbing irritated flushed flesh roughly.

I can feel the tears thick on my face, silence grab at me from the shadows.  
>The ice water raining down, steam tracing off my figure.<br>Her _beautiful _figure, I bite my bottom lip once more in a frustrate sigh as my hands mindlessly trail my chest, I gently and shakily sit down.  
>My eyes trail down towards my penis, my fingers trail over it, I shiver.<br>I begin to masturbate.  
>Desperate and quiet moans escape my lips, I squeeze my eyes close, her lips, the sound of her voice, her soft skin, her deep stormy eyes, I can feel his hands everywhere.<br>no, no please no...  
>His ghostly tongue slithers down my back, he bits into me, I increase my speed as heavy tears pour out my eyes. My jaw clenches and I begin to feel pain, I moan in a mix of desperation pain and pleasure. <em>Her Hands. His Hands.<em> my emotions turn to disgust and my stomach turns. My eyes rip open.

I start to pant wildly as I redraw my hand away from my genitals,I look down to see blood underneath me, I curl into a ball and begin to sob in the corner of the tub.

The thought of him makes me nauseous, my hands claw into my scalp, my heart beats fast.

I get on me hands and knees and stare at the bright white floor of the tub . _silence. _

Ice water tricks around and above of me.

The tips of my fingers gentle rub the smooth surface.  
>I sit up on my knees and raise my left hand to my face, my lips part, I study it carelessly and just slightly tilt my head to my right, bits of saliva dribble out my now opened mouth.<br>I jab two fingers down my throat and begin to gag, I shove them deeper as my left hand reaches for something to grip.

As I grip onto the side of the tub vomit pours out my wide open mouth splatting against the tub floor.


End file.
